


醉酒这件小事

by LittleDamara



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara





	1. Chapter 1

公司通过新项目的时候第一件事就是庆祝，第二件事便是不断地庆祝直到下一个上班时间的到来。  
格雷夫斯跟随着同是公司管理层的人从晚饭五点后开始一间酒吧接一间酒吧地逛下去，这让他有些厌恶起从美国跑来遥远岛国协助项目计划的差事。所以他坐在第四间酒吧的皮沙发上，计划着找借口离开，但是回过神，他就在第六间酒吧的吧台边找着零钱。  
该死的。他心里骂。  
突然一阵爆笑声从传统英式酒吧的卡座那里传来，格雷夫斯还不算醉，他顶多只到腹胀的地步，所以方向感还在的他闻声回头，看到那桌的四人组。两男两女，其中一个他还感觉挺眼熟的。  
他思索了好一会没有得出结果，就拿着新要的几杯啤酒挤去他的同事那。

一切热闹结束后格雷夫斯一个人站在酒吧宽门框阴影内吹冷风，其他人都走了，天空在道路的尽头沉寂，似乎随时会迎来新一天的太阳。  
他的同僚三三两两搭乘出租离开，但是他打算体会下夜班车的英式浪漫，毕竟他也有权当这次的出差是场文化交流主题旅行。  
车站牌下的路牙坐着一个人，孤零零地靠着站牌杆。  
格雷夫斯多看了他两眼，起先是作为同是等车人的好奇心，但后来格雷夫斯发现这个似乎醉得有点严重的人是酒吧里看见的那个。  
那个长着可爱雀斑的男人。  
格雷夫斯感到一阵冷风吹进了他心脏，突然整个身体都清醒了。  
他想到了忒修斯·斯卡曼德，公司7楼的创意总监。因为一次只有两人的电梯之行，通过相互抱怨公司福利的契机而开始熟络的那个英国男人。  
感恩节的时候格雷夫斯就是被邀请去了斯卡曼德的家。那次的晚餐，怎么讲？十足的英国味，英国家具，英国陶瓷和英国茶，还有英国家庭——父亲，母亲，哥哥，弟弟，一只大狗。  
这个就是忒修斯的弟弟，纽特。  
格雷夫斯惊讶于自己还记得他的名字。他倒是对纽特有一定程度的印象，相比起斯卡曼德夫妇，纽特走在街上的时候格雷夫斯更容易认出他，好比这次，就算大脑充斥慢节奏的画面和与之搭配的眩晕感，格雷夫斯还是从杂乱的记忆中搜索出斯卡曼德小儿子坐在离他最近的餐桌位置，分餐递盘子时因为碰到手而急于退缩的男孩窘困表情，还有他与家人谈笑风生时脸上的笑纹，令格雷夫斯经常把目光迷失在里面。  
格雷夫斯走出阴影，他弯腰扶稳纽特，然后叫他名字。  
“斯卡曼德？”他问。  
坐着的男人没看他，他也看不了，此时他的眼睛已经睁不开了。格雷夫斯想说，如果他不在这里的话，第二天忒修斯就要挨个车站牌找人了。  
天哪他的朋友就这么丢下他跑了。格雷夫斯有些生气，不管怎么说这是很不负责甚至有些危险的做法。  
“来吧，我帮你招辆车。”他把纽特拉起。  
纽特很顺从，他先是把脸靠在格雷夫斯的肚子那里，然后转着头蹭着。格雷夫斯又拉他一下，他才慢慢蹭着向上，直至挨上格雷夫斯的肩膀，全程一直露着醉酒才会有的傻笑。  
格雷夫斯的脖子贴着纽特的，感觉怀里人简直烫成一堆快要热融的芝士条了，酒香和纽特自身的味道，不比芝士条差。  
格雷夫斯犹豫着，最后把鼻子凑到纽特耳朵后的头发里，小心翼翼地闻了一点，接着他的大脑反馈信息要他用力去嗅知，所以他几乎是深情地埋进纽特的颈窝，贪婪地大口呼吸着成熟果实的味道。  
一辆出租车停在格雷夫斯身前。他赶紧站直，费力地揽着纽特，打开车门把他放进去。  
“你可以自己说地址吗？”他问。  
纽特这时才勉强地睁开眼看到格雷夫斯，但是他只是虚弱地露出笑容，又再次倒入格雷夫斯的怀里。  
该死，让他一个人的话他会被自己呛死的。格雷夫斯想着，然后也一块坐进车。  
他很确定当他报了自己的地址后，那个司机很鬼祟地回头瞄了他一眼。

就在进入格雷夫斯在伦敦临时公寓的前一秒，纽特还是抵不住大脑反馈自身身体中毒的讯号而下达的命令，他吐了格雷夫斯一身，当然还有他自己。  
幸好格雷夫斯是个善始善终的人，没有就这样把他扔出街。他拖着自己沉重的大脑换掉自己的衣服，然后找出一套给纽特的。  
等他把纽特带进浴室的时候才发觉自己等下是要给纽特脱衣服洗澡穿衣服的人。  
我需要给他拿件新内裤。这是格雷夫斯想的第一件事。  
我在干嘛？！而后他才想起来他从出了酒吧到现在究竟都在做什么。  
格雷夫斯把纽特在空浴缸里放好，然后找出手机打电话给忒修斯。  
快过来把你弟弟接回去。  
快接电话。  
法克。  
格雷夫斯挂掉电话，回头有些不知所措地看着浴室，纽特已经滑进浴缸里面，只露出高耸的膝盖和一簇卷发。  
格雷夫斯不是说不愿意帮纽特做等下要做的事，但他怕的是他会十分愿意这么去做。  
不可否认，感恩节那天他离开斯卡曼德家的大门后，鬼使神差地绕到屋子的后面，像个变态杀人狂一样躲在大树后面，看着纽特从厨房窗边与斯卡曼德夫人说笑，而后离开，没过一会二楼靠近树这边的房间灯亮了起来。  
格雷夫斯看到纽特高瘦的剪影活动在浅色的窗帘上，他似乎在收拾衣服，动作停止后，纽特的影子离开了窗边，但格雷夫斯感受得到他还留在房间。果然过了会纽特的影子在窗帘上越发具体，接着窗帘被拉开，纽特本人穿着白色高领毛衣靠在那里，打着电话。  
他刚才在换衣服。格雷夫斯推断，这件比餐桌边的休闲西装更能抓住格雷夫斯的胃口，不过目前他的注意力都放在刚才纽特正与他相隔一棵树一栋墙换着衣服这件事上。  
但是他在和谁打电话？格雷夫斯想去听，但是斯卡曼德的邻居从后门出来扔垃圾，奇怪打量的眼神让格雷夫斯侧着脸快走上小路离开了。

现在二楼的男人就醉在自己公寓的浴缸里。格雷夫斯走进浴室，再次把纽特扶正。然后他坐在浴室冰凉的地板上，苦恼地叹口气。  
我究竟在想什么。格雷夫斯有些后怕地想。他刚才的念头实在太危险了，如果他再醉那么一点，他可能就要在浴缸里把纽特上了。  
他完全有权利起诉我。格雷夫斯伸手摸摸纽特的额头。手掌下的男人发皱的眉头因为格雷夫斯适温的手掌而放松，并且主动地挨过去。  
格雷夫斯收回手，然后去解纽特的衣服，接着帮他擦洗身子，最后像他一开始想的那样给他一条新的内裤，还有自己的休闲衣服。

闹钟响起，格雷夫斯前额发沉地醒来。宿醉让他痛不欲生，而昨晚还做了其他的清洗工作。他抬眼便看见门口的垃圾袋，内心为自己自豪。  
格雷夫斯摸索着从沙发上起来，被窗外的阳光晃了下眼，痛苦地打着哈欠进到自己房间拿上班衣服。  
纽特还在睡觉，此时的他已经没有昨晚的表情那么难受了，可以说是安详——像个天使——格雷夫斯想着。  
天使动了动，然后缓慢地睁开眼。  
格雷夫斯看着纽特和他一样被宿醉重击，一副苦相，而且远比他严重。纽特几乎要两只手才能撑起自己，他的意识还没回来，得力的那只手伸到床头柜似乎在找着什么，自己的手表被他打掉在地毯上，纽特本人才察觉到这里不是他房间，这里比他房间大很多。  
床也很舒服。纽特想着，才看见站在门口一直盯着他的发型混乱的格雷夫斯。  
“格雷夫斯先生！”纽特惊呼。  
格雷夫斯挑眉，没想到纽特还记得他。  
纽特四周看看，再次不敢相信地看回格雷夫斯。  
“我……天哪，我只记得昨晚和雅各布……”他顿了下，脸开始发红。“我醉得很厉害吗？”  
格雷夫斯点点头。  
纽特还发现他现在并没有穿着自己的衣服，感觉到事态又严重了一层。  
“我吐了？”  
格雷夫斯依旧点头，纽特快要把自己的头埋进被子里了。  
格雷夫斯不忍心再逗他玩了。上次感恩节怎么没发现他这么可爱的一面？他走过去坐在床边，像个长辈应该有的样子，拍拍纽特的肩膀。  
“以后要适量。”他故意挨近纽特的耳朵，哑着早晨的声调说。  
纽特连脖子都红成煮熟龙虾的颜色。  
嗯，龙虾。格雷夫斯思索着。我今晚或许可以以此为由约他出来，作为弥补。  
格雷夫斯顺着他的小算盘问出口，但是纽特很委婉地拒绝了。  
“我的论文，还有……”他没说下去，格雷夫斯很失落地明白他如果还能有正当理由再次见到纽特的话，就要等到下个感恩节了，鬼知道他那时候还在不在英国。


	2. Chapter 2

帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯闷闷不乐地坐在自己的办公室里，他的助理隔着玻璃墙朝他打手势说有电话进来是否要接，他只是摆了个严肃脸，对方便会意地转回去告知格雷夫斯先生无暇通话。  
真是太好了。格雷夫斯会想起早上的时候，纽特几乎是急急忙忙地收拾一下就逃出他的公寓，感谢的话多讲一句都会发生灾难一样。格雷夫斯只是给了对方自己名片，却忘了去要电话号码，这种被动的联系方式，真的只能等到明年的十一月份再见了。格雷夫斯懊恼地扶额，拇指和食指用力揉着太阳穴。他坐着转椅对正办公桌，但是怎么坐都不舒服，便把椅子朝落地窗那里转，翘着二郎腿撑着脸看着外面朝气蓬勃的伦敦发呆。  
有人敲玻璃门，格雷夫斯转过脸，看见助理做着手势说又是刚才的那通电话。  
格雷夫斯摆摆手不耐烦地把自己藏在椅子里面。  
他仔细地回想了下自己在英国的期限，如果可以的话，他希望能在和纽特熟络之前安全地留在伦敦。或许他可以主动请求忒修斯在圣诞节的时候也带上他，除非忒修斯察觉他的那点小心思。  
格雷夫斯默默地对他的好同事说了声对不起。  
这时候助理推门进来打断了格雷夫斯的发呆，她急切地瞪着眼睛，格雷夫斯皱着眉看她能有什么急事。  
“有人来找你。”助理说，然后示意格雷夫斯朝走廊看，并且补充。“我拦不住他，他打了好几通电话了。”  
格雷夫斯从助理身旁探头，看到纽特提着个纸袋子站在过道上，隔着玻璃墙对他招手。  
上帝，我爱你。格雷夫斯内心呐喊。  
很快纽特坐在格雷夫斯的办公桌前的椅子上，那纸袋子他原本可以放在地上的，却因为紧张而双手紧紧拽压在大腿上。  
格雷夫斯平静着自己的表情问他需要喝些什么，纽特摇着头，却不自觉地看着格雷夫斯桌上那杯解宿醉的泡腾片冲剂。门外的助理看到后很自觉地朝茶水间走去。  
现在房间只有他们俩面对面坐着。格雷夫斯看着纽特先是小范围地环视下他的办公地，就像在他房间里的反应一样，接着视线回到格雷夫斯身上。  
“我是来还衣服的。”他说完后停顿，似乎等着格雷夫斯的反应。  
格雷夫斯看看就快被揉烂的纸袋，点点头表示他知道了。然后呢？格雷夫斯心里疑问，不会就是因为这个过来吧，需要试着邀请他出去吃午餐吗？  
纽特看格雷夫斯一眼，坐直身体就好像他刚才坐得还不够直一样，清下喉咙，试图把话题转成一种严肃的趋向。  
“关于我去酒吧的事，你可以不要告诉忒修斯吗？”  
但是我昨晚打了他电话。格雷夫斯心想。  
“完全可以，不过解释下。”  
“解释？”纽特问。  
“如果要我保密，我有权利知道为什么。”  
纽特变得矛盾困惑，他试图争辩，这种状态持续了一会，他便在格雷夫斯的注视下放弃了。  
“我之前都没去过酒吧，这次去是为了庆祝。”他说完后停下好像在等着格雷夫斯嘲笑他没去过酒吧这件事，见桌子后面的男人没特别反应，他又继续说。“我之前申请了一项关于保护动物的工作，昨天收到通知得知通过了。”  
“这件事不想让忒修斯知道？”格雷夫斯挑眉。这时候助理进来，亲切地把纽特手里的袋子放开，给了他一杯泡腾片冲剂。  
纽特对助理道谢，等着她出去后关上门才继续解释：“我是偷偷报名申请的，因为家里人并不同意，说又远又危险……”  
“远？”  
“是要去国外的，具体国家城市随时都会有变动。”  
格雷夫斯感觉到他也对这个工作感到十足的排斥。  
“我可能会在明年初就离开。”  
好吧，大家都不用等到感恩节了。格雷夫斯想。至少目前可以通过帮他保守秘密来增加两人的好感，中午出去吃个午饭。  
就在格雷夫斯打算提出邀请时，忒修斯推门走进来。他先是看着格雷夫斯，而后才看到纽特惊恐地瞪着他。  
三个人明显都被对方吓了一跳，一时间内没有人说话，助理转身看了他们一眼继续自己手上的活。  
忒修斯最先反应过来，他奇怪地问纽特：“你怎么跑来这里？找不到我的办公室吗？”  
“是啊。”格雷夫斯说。  
“不是。”纽特说。  
格雷夫斯无奈地看了眼纽特，对方才知道自己露馅了。  
不过忒修斯似乎不在意他刚才的提问，他的视线从纽特手里的那杯冲剂转到他脚边的袋子。  
“这是什么？”他用一种你究竟是不是我弟弟的眼神打量纽特，抢在纽特动作之前一把拉过袋子打开。  
“那是我买的衣服！”纽特着急地说。  
格雷夫斯看着他们兄弟俩，感觉这里没有他什么事了。  
下一秒格雷夫斯被衣服打脸。  
“你是当我瞎还是傻啊，上面都写着哥伦比亚大学你说你买的。”格雷夫斯在暂时的黑暗中听到忒修斯这么训他弟弟。他抓下盖住自己母校的纪念版校服，忒修斯已经站到他面前。  
“所以你昨晚打电话过来是因为这件事？”忒修斯从牙缝里挤出这句话。“纽特怎么到你家过夜了？”  
格雷夫斯向忒修斯身后的纽特瞥了眼，对方正朝他比划不要告诉他哥酒吧的事。忒修斯回头，纽特便试图坐端正。  
“他昨晚去酒吧了。”格雷夫斯说。  
忒修斯眯细眼睛审视着格雷夫斯，再审视纽特，两个来回地看。  
“他说他被拉去庆祝什么……”格雷夫斯抬着眼珠想想，而后缓慢又肯定地说。“关于动物保护协会的。”  
纽特瞪大眼睛，随时就要叫了。而他哥哥更甚，格雷夫斯头次在他眼里看见这么疯狂的发火前兆。  
“嗯，对。”他说。“他的朋友牙……”  
“雅各布。”纽特在忒修斯身后补充。  
“雅各布，是的，他申请成功了。”格雷夫斯点头。“我昨晚正好在那家酒吧，捡到这个醉家伙。”  
忒修斯瞬间松了口气，笑容一下子露了出来，速度变化之快令格雷夫斯傻眼。他转过身，变成了关怀弟弟的好哥哥，问着纽特会不会还不舒服之类的话。现在格雷夫斯才觉得他彻底安全了，如果刚才的火苗再大点，他很可能会被打一拳在脸上。  
很快忒修斯带着纽特出门去吃午饭，完全没有邀请格雷夫斯的意思，而且还在纽特没留意的时候用两只手指在自己的双眼和格雷夫斯之间相互指着，警告意图显而易见。  
格雷夫斯看着斯卡曼德兄弟俩消失在过道，深深地担忧自己和纽特之间的机会。  
不过没过一会，他的手机收到一则简讯，里面说着抱歉的话，还有晚上的晚餐邀约，最后打着纽特的名字。  
晚餐约在一家大学生会喜欢风格的新时代餐厅，格雷夫斯显得有些格格不入。他要侍者收走点好的菜单，然后用一种询问下文的表情看着纽特。  
纽特被逗笑了，他试着收起笑容，但是这样笑得越发难以收拾。格雷夫斯看着他眼角处的笑纹，想用手去摸摸。  
“所以你知道我为什么不敢和我哥讲了吧。”纽特一改早上的紧张，眼睛发亮地看着格雷夫斯。  
格雷夫斯表示理解点头，他还真的是通过这件事才对忒修斯有更多一些的了解，而且感受到他以后的道路会有多么艰难。  
“我是一直期待这次的机会，真的是太难得了。”纽特现在都还没从被录取的喜悦中恢复过来，他立在餐桌上的两只手托住自己的脸，摇晃一下，深吸一口气，再次微笑着看着格雷夫斯。  
“你应该可以了解吧，那种终于可以做自己喜欢的事的喜悦。”  
格雷夫斯当然可以理解，他再理解不过了，仅仅是这次的约会。  
“不过你明年就离开，就不给你家里人一点心理准备吗？”格雷夫斯问。他看着纽特垂下眼，无奈地用食指擦拭着盘子边缘。  
“我会想到最好的方法来告诉他们。”他叹口气。“他们会理解的，最好能，只有这样才是对大家都好的办法。”  
突然有只手搭在纽特的肩膀上，纽特和格雷夫斯同时顺着那只手往上看。  
纽特露出笑容，格雷夫斯看到一个黑短发的女孩正和纽特打着招呼。  
昨晚的那个女孩，其中之一。  
女孩先是看着纽特，而后才朝格雷夫斯看了眼，那一眼女孩眼睛发亮，像发现什么惊奇的事物。  
“他是你感恩节那晚电话里说的人吗？”女孩问。  
格雷夫斯的表情亮了起来。  
纽特慌张地拍开女孩的手：“住嘴，蒂娜！”  
蒂娜朝格雷夫斯笑笑便离开了，留下动作很不自在的纽特瞪着眼看向格雷夫斯。  
“所以，你对我印象深刻？”格雷夫斯微笑。  
纽特快要羞到桌下面了。他不敢看格雷夫斯的眼睛，不过却很诚恳地点头。  
“你知道你哥会杀了我的吧？”  
纽特点头，抬眼看看格雷夫斯，两个人都笑了出来。  
不可否认，这种感觉很好，喜欢的人也喜欢着你。格雷夫斯在打开公寓门的同时就把纽特压在墙上深吻，纽特一开始被吓了一跳，但是很快就适应并且搂上格雷夫斯的脖子，彼此加深这个吻。  
天哪，我的好运都会用完的。格雷夫斯心想，却步伐稳定地带领纽特去到他的房间，两人的衣服脱了一路。  
倒在床上的时候纽特只穿着一条内裤，格雷夫斯认出这件是他给的，而纽特看到格雷夫斯认出了，便更加害羞。他原本打算把这件当作成漏掉的衣物，这样就有借口再次去找格雷夫斯。  
“不过现在都不需要了。”格雷夫斯温情地笑着，慢慢脱去纽特身上最后的衣物，让他完全裸露在自己凌乱的床单上。  
他的肌肤健康，身躯年轻有活力，一切都是格雷夫斯香甜的美梦和待采摘的熟果。格雷夫斯把自己完全覆盖在纽特上方，结实的手臂——此时此刻格雷夫斯感谢之前的他一直都有在健身保持身材——撑在纽特的身边，把他圈住。  
纽特的眼睛在格雷夫斯的阴影下发亮，他既激动又有些害怕，最后都是欲望占领了情绪主导。他抚摸格雷夫斯的手臂，直到他结实的后背。而格雷夫斯降下身，托着纽特的后脑一度加深吻。  
天，他太爱纽特的吻了，轻柔却又激情。格雷夫斯咬着纽特的下巴，双手揉捏身下男人的胸。  
纽特笑着想躲，格雷夫斯就握住他的腰，几乎两只手就可以握住。  
“好痒。”纽特还是笑，而后抬起头亲亲格雷夫斯的鼻尖。  
格雷夫斯立刻被鼓舞，他顺利地做好保护措施，连他自己都诧异为什么可以这么顺利。等他拿出润滑剂，纽特又有些紧张地坐起来。他没有离开，只是在格雷夫斯把手指探进去时把头抵在男人胸前，毛茸茸的头发弄的格雷夫斯心痒。  
他亲吻纽特的耳朵，让他放松。  
“嘘，放松，我的爱。”  
纽特呻吟，双手环上格雷夫斯脖子，仰起头，双眼里都是星星。  
格雷夫斯找到前列腺，稍加按压，纽特立即在他面前闭眼惊喘出来，脸红到脖子，肩头的雀斑跳跃。格雷夫斯笑着重复了动作，纽特几乎要跳开了。  
他睁开眼瞪着年长的男人，咬他开始冒胡渣的下巴还有脖子的喉结，分在格雷夫斯腰两旁的双腿渐渐夹紧。  
“可以吗？”格雷夫斯一手扶摸纽特的腰窝，一手温柔地上下抚摸纽特的性器，这令纽特胸口颤抖，他仰起脖子似乎想逃离这种逐渐堆积的快感，但身体诚实地朝格雷夫斯的大手靠近。  
最后纽特妥协，他侧着脸看进格雷夫斯的眼睛，默许般眨眨眼。  
格雷夫斯一下子把纽特再次放倒在床上，抬起纽特的双腿朝胸膛那里压下去，他充血的器官在纽特做足准备的地方浅近浅出。  
“等……等一下。”纽特现在整个人都熟透了，像龙虾一样。  
嗯，龙虾。格雷夫斯想起这个形容。他想做个绅士，不过这次大家都情投意合，而且他等得也够久了，纽特也是，即便没有完全进去，但是他体内的高温都快把格雷夫斯融化了。  
格雷夫斯俯下身，不断亲着纽特的嘴和脸蛋。“放松就行。”  
然后他深深地挺进去。  
纽特瞪大眼睛，娇声不受控制地从他仰长的喉咙深处泄出，然后他试图吞下呻吟，格雷夫斯便漫不经心地吻他，让他闭不上嘴又躲不开，快感便随着每次的前列腺摩擦瘙痒在纽特的胸口，而后从喉咙发出，大脑则是混乱的狂欢。  
格雷夫斯挺起身，他低头看着情迷意乱的纽特，头发湿润，嘴唇发亮，露着牙齿和嘴里的红肉。  
纽特的眼睛躲在刘海后，欲望深深地窥看着格雷夫斯的。  
格雷夫斯感受到了强烈的爱意，它们分和撞裂，汇聚在下腹深沟。男人弯腰吻吸纽特的胸口，一双手捧住他的脸，把他带到纽特的面前。  
纽特露出因为承继快感而虚弱又温柔的笑容，亲在格雷夫斯的额头上。  
情欲被这么纯洁地挑逗，变得汹涌，一发不可收拾。  
第二天的阳光叫醒了格雷夫斯，他这么多年来头次心满意足地起床伸了个懒腰，然后转身看看睡在一旁的纽特。凌乱的被子中他露出两条修长好看的腿，脚趾可爱，令格雷夫斯忍不住动手扯了扯。  
纽特皱着眉头把脚收回被子里，扯过更多的被子继续睡着。  
格雷夫斯好笑地低下头在纽特的眼角亲了下，拿鼻子蹭蹭他的头发。  
枕头边的手机亮起屏幕，一秒后震动起来。纽特迷糊着眼睛，摇晃地拿着手机试图按掉闹钟。  
但是格雷夫斯看到那并不是闹钟，而是忒修斯的来电提示。


	3. Chapter 3

格雷夫斯把培根和炒蛋放在纽特桌前，顺便亲了下他的太阳穴。纽特笑着躲开，继续倒着橙汁。  
今天上午纽特没有课，格雷夫斯不去上班，他们两人在床上一直窝到快十点才起来。此时的阳光温暖和煦，笼罩着餐桌边挨着坐的两人，格雷夫斯可以把纽特脸上的绒毛看得更加清晰。  
纽特看回他，瞳孔在光的照耀下透彻明亮。他笑着从叉子上含去炒蛋，又有些害羞低头闭嘴细细咀嚼品尝格雷夫斯的手艺，脸颊一鼓一鼓的，嘴巴上的油发亮。  
“早上的电话怎么办？”格雷夫斯问。他伸出一只手揉乱纽特的头发，纽特也就任由他这么做。  
“我和他说了我在宿舍里面。”纽特见怪不怪，格雷夫斯有些赌气，他可是被吓出一身冷汗的人。  
“如果他找去学校呢？”  
“我的舍友会告诉他我有考试。”  
格雷夫斯挑眉，纽特耸耸肩，说：“我哥管我比我爸妈还多。”  
“好吧，你考虑得挺全面的。”格雷夫斯赞许，纽特颔首表示接受。  
“你还有什么需要我事先知道的吗？”  
纽特抬起头想想，说：“其实，酒吧那天我的钱包似乎被偷了。”  
格雷夫斯笑了出来。  
“不要笑，这不好笑。”纽特瞪着他。“钱包里面有我最喜欢的照片，就这么被偷了多可惜。”  
格雷夫斯还是笑，比刚才收敛了些，但是他看到纽特严肃的脸，又崩不住表情笑出声。  
纽特作势捶了他手臂一拳，而格雷夫斯就握上他的手腕把人拉进自己怀里，温柔地亲下去，尝起来都是早餐的味道。

格雷夫斯坐在办公室里，审阅着新送来的一盒盒文件。公司比起往常忙碌了些，但这也阻止不了他脑海中纽特的浮现。上一周纽特简直就是搬进了他的公寓，下班后不是他去找纽特就是纽特去到某个咖啡厅和他碰头，这么做主要还是为了躲着忒修斯。  
就像偷情一样。格雷夫斯斟酌这个用词。忒修斯那个家伙，一直都没放下戒心。每次他们坐在一起吃午餐的时候，忒修斯总会用审视犯人的眼神先把格雷夫斯打量一遍，等到他看不出什么后才开始他们的午餐话题。以前他是经常聊自己的家庭，他弟纽特最甚，但是现在他只会扯起新闻事实来。有次格雷夫斯发现忒修斯居然和他谈起结构主义的发展，刻意过头了。不过他没戳破忒修斯，省的如果真谈起斯卡曼德家族，格雷夫斯会露馅的。  
然而这周，纽特真的是需要准备他的考试和论文了，所以他回到学校宿舍去住，格雷夫斯再次一人住在那间公寓里面。  
夜晚他就着台灯看小说，半个小时过去他发觉自己还是盯着同一页的第一行。格雷夫斯感到有些惊慌，接着便是等待许久的喜悦。他一直在神游于脑海中的纽特，不为什么，就是因为他爱他。  
格雷夫斯爱他，并且因此感知到书页摸上去时触感是这么的真实顺滑，台灯的颜色是这么的柔和，橘黄色的灯光是这么的具体。  
他的感知完全鲜活了起来，心脏实实在在地窝在他胸膛里泵动。  
太好了，我爱他。

第二天格雷夫斯拿着一大束鲜花等在纽特的校门口。天空阴沉下着小雨，英国的气候似乎想以这种方式把格雷夫斯挫败回去，但是他带了伞，只要不刮风，一切没问题。  
纽特走出来的时候完全被吓到了。他睁大眼看着格雷夫斯，上唇翘起露出上排牙——这幅表情格雷夫斯经常在纽特的脸上看到，表示着他的惊讶。  
格雷夫斯把花塞给纽特，纽特差点没站稳，但是当他站直，视线完全被花遮住。  
“喜欢吗？”格雷夫斯的声音从花的另一边传来。  
纽特点头，发觉格雷夫斯看不到，就隔着花说喜欢。  
一个温暖又有些潮湿的拥抱把纽特圈住，花束挤在两人之间，一片花瓣差点被纽特吃进嘴里。但纽特还是尽量放松，让格雷夫斯好好抱着。  
“我爱你。”格雷夫斯贴着他的耳朵说。  
纽特听到的同时心跳漏了半拍，而后又重重地踢了他胸口一下，让他眼睛有些湿润。  
他准备点头。  
格雷夫斯亲亲他的耳垂。“答应我留下来吧。”  
纽特侧过脸问：“不好意思？”  
格雷夫斯重申一遍：“留下来吧，我也会留下来。”  
纽特离开格雷夫斯的怀抱，把花留在那里。  
格雷夫斯很不解地抱紧花束，皱着眉看他。  
“我明年就会离开，”纽特后退一步，差点撞上下一个走出来的人。“你不能让我留下。”  
“你就不能考虑下？”格雷夫斯有些生气，这和他预想的不一样，纽特应该感动，然后告诉他他也爱他。  
“不。”纽特回答得很坚决，他深深地看了眼格雷夫斯，似乎难以置信刚才男人讲的那些话，然后转身离开。  
格雷夫斯没有去追，他看着纽特的背影，深刻意识到这个男人是有多么固执和不解风情。他单手抓着花束朝他来的方向离开，路过垃圾桶时就把花塞了进去。

第二天格雷夫斯火气未散，当他打了三次电话纽特都没有接之后，便主动去找了忒修斯。  
“纽特申请动物保护协会的事通过了。”格雷夫斯一进门便说，忒修斯从电脑后探出头，还没理解怎么回事。  
“他明年一月份就离开英国。”说完他就走了。

当天晚上，格雷夫斯回到公寓楼下的时候，远远就看见站在那里等他的纽特。  
纽特也看到他了。只见纽特如一头迁徙中的非洲角马般怒气冲冲地朝格雷夫斯走来。  
“你居然！”他还离着好几步的时候就吼起来。“你居然告诉忒修斯！！”  
他来到格雷夫斯面前，突然刹车，与面无表情的男人对峙。  
“你真是幼稚。”纽特眯着眼睛，一字一词地说。  
“多谢赞美，你这个固执的家伙。”格雷夫斯轻描淡写，他隐忍着怒气，侧身离开纽特。  
“你知道我等了这个机会多久？而你却这样想让我放弃它！”他听到纽特在他身后说，声线有些颤抖。格雷夫斯提醒自己不要心软，但再迈出一步，他便控制不住地回头。  
街灯朦胧下的纽特红着鼻子，挣扎着不让眼泪流出来。格雷夫斯突然明白自己做错了，错得离谱。  
他想说对不起，但是连他也知道这没什么用。  
他快步走回纽特身边：“嘘嘘，不要这样。”然后抬手想擦擦纽特的脸，纽特退开。  
“就这样吧。”他吸着鼻子，格雷夫斯听得心都碎了。  
纽特朝格雷夫斯点点头，当作礼貌的告别，和送花那次那样干脆地转身离开。  
格雷夫斯一人站在公寓楼下，黑漆漆的建筑足以用影子压垮他。

“你伤透纽特的心。”  
格雷夫斯从报纸中抬头，见忒修斯坐在他对面。  
“……”格雷夫斯不知道应该说些什么，他已经不想尝试抱歉这个方法了，在真实错误面前，道歉显得惨白无力。  
“你和我说他通过协会的事时我是很震惊，但是当我告诉他是你说的，”忒修斯拉下格雷夫斯试图挡脸的报纸。“他的表情是我有史以来见过最难看的。”  
格雷夫斯感到心痛，但是表现出一种木然的抵御反应。  
“你这个混蛋。”忒修斯说。  
我这个混蛋。格雷夫斯心里重复。而且明天他就要回美国了。

格雷夫斯按照原计划，孤身一人回到美国。他专门休了一个长假，却也不去多远的地方，留在城市里慢悠悠地度过每一天。  
终于一天他来了精力收拾从英国带回的行李，翻到箱子底的时候，他翻出了一个钱包。  
格雷夫斯第一反应就是在心里喊了纽特的名字。似乎是醉酒的那天帮他换洗衣服的时候弄掉的，然后一直到今天才重见天日。  
并没有被偷啊。格雷夫斯打开钱包，里面只有一些散钱，破旧的会员卡，还有一张照片。  
里面的纽特还很年轻，或者说还很小，抱着一只鸭嘴兽公仔，对着镜头笑。  
照片的背面写着忒修斯摄。  
格雷夫斯把照片抽出来，然后拨打了大洋彼岸的他的前助理的电话，问出斯卡曼德家的地址，把钱包邮寄了过去。  
他把照片用磁铁吸在冰箱上，每天早上起来都会看着小纽特。等到他回去上班，又把照片放进自己的钱夹，时不时翻出来看。  
格雷夫斯度过了一个无聊的圣诞节。  
来年春暖花开，格雷夫斯带领的项目再次有了庆祝的机会。一直到后半夜，格雷夫斯才最先摆脱开那群酒鬼，自己一人吹着湿润的风走在回家的路上。  
有人站在他公寓楼下，这场景似曾相识。格雷夫斯认真看看，纽特正站在台阶上朝他眨眼睛。  
“你把钱包寄过来，却拿走了我的照片。”纽特说。  
格雷夫斯大脑眩晕，被一种难以言喻的喜悦冲击拍打，颤抖的浪花四溅在胸膛。  
“我需要给你找个借口过来再见见我。”他厚着脸皮打趣，纽特笑了。“不说说你为什么会在这里？”  
“没想到协会的第一站是美洲。”纽特回答，他慢慢走下阶梯，来到格雷夫斯跟前，扯正男人的外衣。  
“对不起。”格雷夫斯说。  
纽特闭上眼睛，然后张开，直直看进格雷夫斯眼里。  
“你以后会再来吗？”格雷夫斯几近恳求地问。  
“是'回来'。”纽特纠正他。“我会'回来'，不管我去到哪里，我都会'回'到你身边。”  
格雷夫斯深吸一口气，赞美上帝。  
“我保证。”纽特补充，然后格雷夫斯紧紧抱住了他。  
天哪，我真的好爱你。  
格雷夫斯这么想，也这么说。  
“我也是。”纽特贴着他的脸蛋，稍微被风吹凉的皮肤，很快就发烫起来。  
“我也爱你。”  
格雷夫斯听到后闭上眼睛，头一次感到如此安心。


End file.
